


Once Again, It's Jackle

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams
Genre: Coming of Age, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's awfully strange, Claris is having dreams of talking to her former enemy: Jackle.  Jackle has been confused about why Claris isn't a famous singer after three years of absence from each other.  This makes things hard because no Art School will accept Claris, and she is working part time at McDonalds at her last months of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once Again, it’s Jackle  
Chapter 1  
The Magic Pickle Fairy

Claris found herself in a round room. It soon was concluded in Claris’ head that she was dreaming. The room looked familiar though. The floor was checkered and was patterned with Spades, Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds. There were boxes in the middle of the room along with the edge. At the other side was a guillotine which was kind of freaky. Claris defeated Wizman, the ruler of Nightmare, and haven’t had nightmares since. Was she having one now? 

There was laughter. It was slow but loud. Also caught some familiarity, it was from one of the nightmare she defeated. It couldn’t be the fish… Oh, it was Jackle. 

Eyes appeared in front of her, “long times no see.”

Claris just stood in silence. Her eyes were wide and there wasn’t much to say. “Um, yeah.” 

Teeth appeared next and laughed, “You don’t remember me, don’t you?” 

“Of course I do. You’re one of my nightmares, gave me quite a fright when I was little.” 

“Oh, right, I was created based on your fears,” Jackle’s cape and headpiece finally appeared, “you were so cute when you were little.” 

Claris was now seventeen. She didn’t find that to be an adult standard as of yet. Claris still thought that she was cute since Elliot reminds her of that all of the time. Claris flipped her hair, “I’m always cute, what do you mean?” 

Jackle’s pupils kind of gotten smaller and his mouth rounded. This was kind of odd seeing how hir teeth were pretty sharp. “Well, yeah, you are, but you aren’t a child anymore.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” Claris told the nightmaren, “I don’t know what I’m doing after high school.” 

“What about becoming a famous pop singer?” Jackle asked. 

It was Claris’ turn to laugh. It was so loud that it echoed across the nightmare-scape. “No, duh, there are thousands of girls who want that dream and only a few that become famous like Britney Spears.” 

“Then I guess I did my work well,” Jackle joked, “even if there were three years where I couldn’t give you nightmares.” 

Ever since defeating Wizeman, Claris haven’t gotten any nightmares. Claris mostly was visited by NiGHTS and did fun stuff with hir. It was cool seeing Elliot in her dreams as well. 

Claris needed a snarky comeback, “well, you haven’t seen reality now have you?” She stuck out her tongue. 

Jackle laughed hirself, “I like you; we should meet again. Good morning.” 

***

Claris woke up to the alarm. She didn’t want to wake up yet… Yet she smelled bacon and coffee, so it was probably fine to go to the hard reality that Claris had to live through. 

Claris went downstairs to see a plate of bacon and eggs. She saw a small envelope on the table. It was from Appleseed Arts. Claris knew about the small envelopes from  
colleges. That meant awful stuff. 

Claris opened the envelope. She read it through then sighed. At least it was a bacon day. 

***  
Claris sat in the lunchroom alone. She had to figure stuff out, but she was graduating next semester. Guess she needed to fill in some applications for work. She saw Elliot looking around with a tray in his hands. Claris jumped up and down yelling out at Elliot that she was there. 

Elliot placed his tray table in front of Claris with a big smile, “I got into College of Wooster!” 

Oh, great, Claris’ day couldn’t get any worse. And it did. Claris was for sure happy for Elliot. But College of Wooster was in the middle of nowhere in Ohio. Twins Seeds was in a city Massachusetts. Those states are very far away from each other. “That’s awesome! That’s a high standing school isn’t it?” 

“Yeah, and they didn’t seem to care that I didn’t know what to major in. The only issue is that it’s so expensive.” 

“What about Twin Seeds University?” 

Elliot shrugged, “I haven’t gotten a response from them yet. They have a better reputation, but I’d never get into their Division I team. Wooster is Division III, which I could get into their team easily. I also want to be a Fighting Scott.” 

“Well, a Fighting Scott sounds a lot more epic than the Twin Seeds Towers,” Claris joked. She did want Elliot to keep on playing basketball. Granted, he isn’t good enough to be a professional. Just like Claris isn’t good enough at singing to be on Broadway. Yet Elliot still plays in the court and Claris has a band. Claris just doesn’t want to prevent Elliot from playing basketball just because he’d be far away for it. 

“So how are your college applications going?” Elliot asked as he took a bite from his grilled cheese sandwich.  
Claris looked down, “Awfully. Art schools just want students with good grades and SATs even if they are schools of visual arts.” 

“How are your grades on Art classes?” Elliot asked. 

“The only A’s I have,” Claris answered, “But apparently Appleseed wants me to be good at writing and math along with art. They seem to want perfect people.” 

Elliot rose an eyebrow, “yeah, doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I have to wait for the Art Institute of Twin Seeds, but it’s looking grim.” 

***  
Claris played around with her pastels and shading on her sketch pad for an hour after dinner while she thought about getting on AOL to chat with friends. Claris yawned. She was kind of afraid to fall asleep since Jackle now wants to bond. When Claris woke up that day she was fine with it. Yet then she remembered the torment as a kid. She was often scared of sleeping as a child because of Jackle. Kind of like the monster in the closet. And ze suddenly wanted to become friends? Claris shook her head around. At the same time she might dream about Nightopia and NiGHTS, which she quite enjoys. 

This isn’t like she was going to Nightmare on Elm Street it; she had to go to sleep. Claris put on her jammies and went to bed. 

***  
Luckily Claris found herself to Spring Valley. She saw NiGHTS floating around the dreamscape. Claris looked down at her clothes, which were her school uniform. Ever since meeting NiGHTS, Claris’ dreaming became much more lucid. Claris changed her clothes to street clothes of jeans and a cute white shirt. Much better! 

NiGHTS flew over to Clairs, “where’s Elliot.” 

Claris shrugged, “Probably playing Sonic again. You know him, he can play for hours.” 

NiGHTS giggled, “Oh, I know Sonic. I often do my faster flying as he runs.” 

Claris nodded her head, “yeah, of course.” NiGHTS kidded of course, ze was a jester after all. “So, have you ever contacted any of the other nightmaren ever since Wizeman’s defeat?” 

NiGHTS looked up, “er,” then ze took a deep breath, “depends on what you mean.” 

“Spit.” 

“I’ve talked to Reala a few times. You never met hir, but ze’s another first rank nightmaren. Just because we are in different sides doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. Also, I’ve been helping other kids defeat Wizeman. You haven’t defeated Wizeman for everyone, just yourselves.” 

Claris’s eyes grew wide, “that makes a whole lot more sense. I knew that some of my friends’ dreams seem to disturbing if Wizeman was defeated.” Claris closed her eyes, “I guess 

Wizeman is a personal enemy that kids need to defeat themselves.” 

NiGHTS’ eyes looked around the dreamscape, “and Wizeman has gotten better at defeating me.” 

“Well, how many kids have you helped defeat Wizeman?” Claris became curious, there was stuff to this world she didn’t know.  
NiGHTS sighed and looked down, “Two”

“Elliot and I?” Wow, Claris couldn’t believe it. She was lucky to fight this entire battle. Because of NiGHTS she was able to gain confidence; not only in her singing, but also her acting and drawing. NiGHTS was the one who made her realize she was talented. Claris just hoped that they at least got something out of meeting NiGHTS. But Claris need to get to her point, “How about Gillwing, Gulpo and Jackle?” 

NiGHTS’ eyes just looked straight at Claris, “Jackle a few times. Ze is a second rank nightmare, so I don’t really talk to them. Jackle is… different though.”  
“How so?” 

“Jackle is very effective, one of Wizeman’s greatest creations. You’re very special Claris, you’re a perfect Dreamer. Not much has scared you before Jackle was created. Jackle might as well be a first rank nightmaren.” 

“And, what has ze said since you rebelled?” 

“We played cards, ze dealt some tarot fortunes. Jackle is really good with fortunes. Although, when you were mentioned Jackle did ask about your age and grade.” 

“Why?” 

“Something about knowing if you’re a grown up yet.” 

Claris tilted her head around, “Almost, I guess.” 

“You’re eighteen and a twelfth grade.” 

“No, I’m seventeen.” Claris clarified. Kind of made sense now, Jackle wanted to meet Claris when she grew up. Too bad the legal age of being an adult was eighteen because  
that’s too close for Claris’ maturity. 

***

It was the Saturday the next day. Claris grabbed a newspaper and looked at the classifieds. She better start looking for work in order to start growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris gets a job at McDonalds to help her gain experience in the work industry. Elliot gets accepted to Twin Seeds University, but is unsure of staying in Twin Seeds, or move far away. Jackle is disappointed that Claris isn't a singer.

Once Again, It’s Jackle  
Chapter 2

Claris wore some black pants, a black blouse and a red blazer. She seemed overdressed for the job, but she really wanted to get started working before she ended high school. She sat at a table with a few lockers next to her. Everything seemed empty and lonely.   
A man with a black tie and a polo shirt with an, “M” on the breast walked into the room, “Ah, you’re Claris Sinclaire! I like your hair!”   
Claris was wearing a wig. There was no way Claris will dye her hair back to red just to satisfy society’s norms. Claris liked her pink hair and she’s keeping it that way. She had a red wig which showed great amount of volume. She nodded her head, “thank you.”   
“My name is Miles, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” he shook Claris’ hand in a firm way.  
“Now, you don’t really have much in your resume rather than teaching at church,” Miled looked at a sheet of paper, “but this is McDonalds, we usually take people without much experience.”  
Claris chuckled maybe working at McDonalds won’t be bad after all, “And I’ll have experience if I get the job.”   
Miles gave Claris a wink, “I like that attitude. Now, are you good at multitasking?”   
“I could make a soup and a salad at the same time,” Claris explained, “I’m also good at cooking if that helps.”   
“Not really, the food we make is pretty simple.” Miles explained, “But that may get you at a diner, but not here.”   
“Well, I did apply to a pretty nifty diner but didn’t get an answer back; I guess I’ll need more experience in the industry.”   
Miles shook Claris’ hand, “and you will. Welcome to the team.”  
**  
The only job that Claris could get was at McDonalds. Great. At least the expectation was that she wasn’t going to work there for the rest of her life. She drove to Elliot’s house to see if they can play video games together. Elliot was able to get a Dreamcast when it first came out so he is probably playing video games. Elliot is pretty good at video games; he has beaten Sonic Adventure in a weekend. Claris heard that Elliot got a new game, but she couldn’t tell what kind of game it was from the title. Elliot claimed it was a music game, but Claris couldn’t decipher what that would mean. Claris rang the doorbell to Elliot’s house. Claris heard some excessive cursing then saw Elliot answer the door with a glare.   
“Hi Elliot, I got a job,” Claris exclaimed.   
Elliot’s glare turned into a smile, “awesome! Is it at that cool diner?”   
“No, it’s at McDonalds.”   
Elliot showed Claris inside, “well, let me show you my new game.”   
“Yeah, I was kind of curious about it,” Claris exclaimed, “I don’t know ‘Music’ can be a genre of video game.”   
“It’s kind of like Simon,” was Elliot’s exclamation, “I also think you’ll like the protagonist, she has pink hair like...” Elliot looked at Claris’ red haired wig, which was still on her head, “wait, did you dye it again for the job?”   
Claris took the wig off, “No, it isn’t presentable at interviews to have pink hair,” she also took the wig cap off, “it’s a persona, I know, but I need work.”   
***  
For the first time in Claris’ relationship with Elliot, Claris was better at a game than him. Claris had a good sense with rhythm, so of course Claris would be good at a music game. After Claris beat her level, Elliot released some news:   
“I got into Twin Seeds University.”   
Claris quickly grabbed her attention to Elliot, “you should go.” Elliot had to go. The last thing Claris wanted was a long distance relationship. Twin Seeds University was in the city. Elliot could even live at his home and not much would change.   
But Elliot put up his hands, “wow,” he took a deep breath, “there’s a lot of decisions to make. Of course you’re part of the list of good things about Twin Seeds University, but I may want to go to a quieter small school.”   
“You know Wooster is in the middle of nowhere in Ohio? It will probably take hours to go to a city like Cleveland. TSU is right at a city that you’re familiar with.” Claris had to show that Elliot should stay in their city, “also, you won’t have any culture shock of the Midwest.”   
“I don’t think I’ll have a ‘Midwest culture shock,’” Elliot looked down, “and who knows, we might see each other in our dreams.”   
Claris looked up, “yeah, how does this whole dream thing work anyway? It’s not like our minds are linked.”   
“Don’t think about it,” Elliot yelled out, “knowing NiGHTS, nothing is logical.”   
Claris pressed the, “A” button to the next level then laughed, “I think there are less logical Nightmaren than NiGHTS.”   
Elliot stared at Claris, “Nightmaren can’t give you nightmares, remember? How would you know any are less logical than NiGHTS?”   
“Just a hunch?” Claris guessed.   
***  
Claris had a dream that night. She was in a hallway with many doors. She felt a poke on her back and she screeched.   
“Hah,” Jackle laughed, “I scared you without using my powers.”   
“Are you sure the authority of the rules of this world would go after you for that?” Claris stuck her tongue out, “or is that okay?”   
Jackle stuck hir tongue out, “Wizeman says its fine. I can scream, surprise you, throw a card at your head or have you look at me, but I can’t use my illusions.”   
“So Nightmaren use illusion magic?” Claris asked.   
“Yeah, second ranks can use their appearance, first rankers and illusions to scare Dreamers.”   
Claris guessed she knew something about that. Dreamers were what Dream folk called humans, but NiGHTS said other animals like hedgehogs were included as Dreamers. NiGHTS would often claim ze created the locations where Claris and Elliot dreamed. NiGHTS said that ze had ultimate control of Elliot and Claris since the Nightmaren can’t scare them; hence the word, ‘scare,’ as a key word since Claris is talking to a Nightmaren who properly did hir job. “I got a job.”   
“Oh! Are you going to sing with that, ‘Brittany Spears,’ lady? I did a job with her! I had her boyfriend turn into a monster then break up with her.”   
“What’s the point of turning Justin into a monster if he’s just going to break up with her?” Claris cocked her head, then shook it, “no, it’s at a restaurant!”  
“A Supper Club?”   
Claris raised an eyebrow. Do all Nightmaren believe that all kids will grow up and do what their ridiculous dreams are? Claris would have thought that Nightmaren had a better touch with reality, since you know, reality is freaking scary. “It’s called McDonalds.”   
“Oh, does it have haggis?”   
What’s haggis? Jackle seems to know what kind of exotic foods exist, but not what a McDonalds is. “No, it serves burgers and fries. There millions of them in the real world.”   
Jackle looked around. Claris could have seen beads of sweat on hir face, “so, you aren’t going to be a singer? Aren’t you going to try?” Does Jackle really want Claris to sing? Does ze actually care about the outcome of Claris’ life? After all of the discouragement ze has given her in the years before she was fourteen? This was stupid.  
***   
Claris woke up. It was four o’clock in the morning. Maybe this frightening creature has a point. Claris knew how to sing. She needed to do something that she liked. Claris got on her computer and searched for auditions. It was mostly for community theatre.   
Then Claris found a website for rock bands. “Hey, that might be worth a try.” Claris loved rock and roll as much as she liked musicals. Claris never sung for rock before, but she suddenly really desired for it. Claris emailed a few bands looking for a spunky female singer. She looked at her watch to see it was five. Claris might as well make coffee to get ready for school. Claris was about done with high school, but a diploma was still needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris has an audition for The Dreamers where she meets a man named Beat. He really likes her, but has to talk to his band mates before accepting her as their new singer.

Once Again, it’s Jackle  
Chapter 3

Claris sung for an audition while in a garage. Claris usually sung her song, “Dreams Dreams,” when she auditioned for musicals, but she had to choose another song if she wanted to get into rock. Claris sung, “Imagine,” by John Lennon which was a favorite of Claris’. 

A young man by the name of, ‘Beat,’ who had long green hair and green eyes clapped his hands, “wow, that is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“John Lennon did it better,” Claris confirmed, “Plus, you’re The Dreamers, as I am one myself, I would make a great addition to your band.” 

“Well, you’re not the only one,” Beat laughed as he put his arm around her, “I need to talk to the rest of the band about you. Can I get a picture?” 

Claris looked around, “How come?” 

“Just so the band mates can take a look at you. I like your style and hair, but the others might not.” Beat took out a large camera, “say cheese.” 

“Cheddar,” Claris smiled, and then the camera flashed. 

Beat showed the back of the camera to Claris, “Like it?” There was a screen on the back of the camera which showed Claris in high pink pigtails while wearing a Nirvana shirt with fish net sleeves. Claris knew she was wearing a mini skirt, but the picture didn’t show that. “Yeah, it’s good. Is that a digital camera?” 

“Neat, isn’t it? I got it from the extra money from gigs. I thought it would be useful for our webpage to show our performances.” 

Claris took out a notebook from her backpack, “Can I get a web address?” 

Beat wrote down the address, which was an Angelfire website. Claris knew domain names were expensive, so a free web host is the best way to go. Claris sure hoped Beat got the address right. Claris kind of wished there was a website for hosting bands. 

***

Claris had her natural red headed wig on along with her job’s uniform. Claris kind of stopped having so much homework since she was on her last year of high school. So it was convenient so she could work the part time shifts. Claris’ job was to take the orders then tell the cooks to make them. Claris also had to fill up the soda. More often than not   
Claris would get the wrong soda and have to fill up the right ones. Claris knew the customer was always right but that was ridiculous. 

Miles looked awfully proud with that manager’s tie around his neck. He worked Claris pretty hard. It was enough that she didn’t want to play Space Channel 5 with Elliot after work. Claris has met a character named Pudding, and was very interested to her. Of course, Claris liked Ulala much better. 

A car came to the dive in, “Up, up, Down, Down, Chu, Chu, Chu,” she exclaimed. 

“How about my order?” the voice on the receiver of Claris’ headset asked. 

“Oh, right, what would you like?”

“Can I have a Big Mac?” 

“Would you like a meal or just the burger?” 

“Just the burger. Why would I want a meal?” 

“Well, we have good fries and we have soda just so you haven’t noticed,” Claris stuck her tongue out which she knew her customer couldn’t see through the radio. 

“Just give me my burger.” 

***

Claris was pooped. She lay in bed and thought for a moment. Are there better options in her life? Claris doubted The Dreamers were going to become something big. This was 

Beat’s third band and Claris knew this wasn’t going to be his last. Then there is the case if she gets in the band. Claris wanted to sleep, but she didn’t want to see Jackle. It was stressing for Claris to have a nightmaren who traumatized her in childhood find that she should be in the top music video on TRL at this point. Claris just laid there, awake. 

***

Bullocks, Claris did fall asleep. The nightscape looked more like it belonged to NiGHTS. It had a huge lake in the middle with some nightopians swimming. NiGHTS loved the ever changing nature of Nightopia, and even gotten authority from Illumina, Nightopia’s queen, to be able to have some change it by hir control when they happen to belong to the kids ze saves. Claris saw a purple raft floating in the water that she supposed was NiGHTS. She walked over to the raft and began to wave, “hi.”

NiGHTS smiled and giggled.

“So, my interview with the band went well... I guess” 

“That’s great!” NiGHTS exclaimed, “Get in!”

Claris got into the Raft NiGHTS and they traveled along the lake. Claris looked at NiGHTS sorrowfully then began to cry. 

“Claris, what’s wrong?” 

“Everything.” 

NiGHTS docked hirself to the nearest edge and let Claris off. NiGHTS turned hirself back to hir normal form then gave Claris a hug. 

“It’s just I’m supposed to be a superstar by now. I’m supposed to have an awesome life doing what I love to do. I want to sing or draw.” 

“Do what you want, not what you’re expected,” NiGHTS whispered, “you’re in the step in the right direction. You’re trying to get into a band.” 

“I just don’t think I’ll get accepted,” Claris whispered as she whimpered. 

NiGHTS gave Claris a hug. Claris seemed to notice that NiGHTS doesn’t really know how to react to Claris’ sadness. Claris knew that NiGHTS was a nightmaren, and had the job of   
invoking fear in people, not the other way around. 

Claris stopped crying but NiGHTS was still hugging her, “It’s alright, I’m fine now.” 

NiGHTS let go of Claris and looked down, “I guess you and Elliot are becoming adults. Time sure flies quickly.” 

“Maybe a bit too quickly,” Claris mumbled, “I don’t want to grow up just yet.” 

“And perhaps you never will,” NiGHTS shrugged. NiGHTS smiled at Claris and winked; “now how about we go down the Rapid River?” 

Claris smiled, “Sure.” 

***

School was boring as hell that day. It was also a day where Claris works at McDonalds so she got into her car. Claris decided to check her cell phone to see if there are messages. 

It ended up that she had a voice mail. Claris checked it and it was from Beat. It ended up that the other members of the band: Sonia and Madison really loved Claris and wanted her to join the band. Claris smiled. Maybe she will live life doing what she loved like NiGHTS said she would. Sometimes, it could be good having nightmaren to encourage her path of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris meets the band where she meets a gender-queer bassist named Madison, and a stylish guitarist named Sonia. Claris receives a fortune from Jackle, and doesn't know whether to be scared or to be excited.

Once Again, It’s Jackle  
Chapter 4

Claris received some mix CDs and sheet music from Beat to learn the songs she’ll sing for their next gig at a Bar Mitzvah. Some of the songs were known, while others Claris never heard of before. Beat said that he works with Madison to write some songs. Beat does the music while Madison does the lyrics. 

When Claris first went to their practice, she was nervous. She has the songs down to a T, but how good were the other members? Would Claris like the other members? She was about to know when a woman with purple hair and a suit was tuning her guitar. “Oh, hi, you must be Claris. You’re cuter than the photo.”

Cute? Claris was in sweats and a Les Miserable T-shirt. Yet this woman still thought she was appealing. Claris smiled, “Thanks, you look pretty dapper yourself.” 

The woman laughed, “Oh, I have to work after this so I have to look my best.” 

“Where do you work that’s so late and needs a suit?”

“Oh, I work at Bean Grinders, a Café that’s downtown.” 

Lucky. Claris often liked pouring coffee at McDonalds and wished she could do that for her entire job. “I’m still in high school, but I also work at McDonalds.” 

“I worked at Burger King when I was in high school. It really sucked,” Madison put down hir guitar, “Grinders is better, but I still deal with idiots.” 

Suddenly, Beat went into the garage with his drumsticks, “Where Sonia?” 

Madison answered that one, “She’s in the car doing her makeup. I don’t get it, we’re only practicing.” 

Beat himself was in pajama pants and a tank top. His green hair was in a ponytail but unkempt. 

“I’m here!” A woman with short styled hair wearing a miniskirt and fashion tank top came into the garage. She was carrying a guitar case. Her face looked the best out of the four, probably because of the makeup. This must be Sonia. 

“So has Claris met Madison yet?” Sonia asked. 

Claris nodded her head. 

“Isn’t ze great?” Sonia giggled, “I’d totally date hir if I didn’t have a girlfriend.” 

Claris looked at Madison for a moment, then at Sonia, “you used gender neutral pronouns. Is Madison neither male nor female?”

Madison eyes grew wide, “you’re the first person I didn’t have to explain most of it to. I’m actually both rather than neither.” 

Claris nodded her head, “I have a friend who’s neither gender.” Then Claris paused for a second. “Actually, I have two friends who are neither gender.” 

***

Claris found herself in a playroom like setting. This was Jackle’s location again. Claris looked around not to find Jackle. She bet that Jackle was trying to scare her again. It was   
the anticipation that scared her more than Jackle actually scaring her. 

Jackle suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke. “Hi!” 

That wasn’t scary at all. 

Jackle got out hir tarot deck and set them on a table. “Draw three cards.” 

Claris did so. 

“Hmm…” Jackle looked at the cards, “looks like you’re going to lose something but that will come to a new change.”

Claris looked around as she bit her lip, “can you specify what?” 

“If these cards weren’t open to interpretation, then they wouldn’t work now would they?” Jackle began to cackle, fly up and threw the cards everywhere. 

“So I joined a band,” Claris called out, “so I guess I will be a singer.” 

More cackling came out of Jackle’s mouth, “you’re taking steps! Soon enough you’re going to be famous.” 

Claris rolled her eyes, “why do you want me to be so successful anyway?” 

Jackle eyes looked directly at Claris, hir smiled turned upside down, “Claris, you know I was created to scare you out of your five ideya.” 

Claris nodded her head, “so wouldn’t myself failing in life make you successful?” 

Jackle shook hir head, “nothing would have mattered, since you defeated Wizeman so your Ideya wouldn’t be able to be taken.” 

Claris looked down. She now kind of felt bad for defeating Wizeman. 

“I wanted you to succeed,” Jackle mentioned, “but my job doesn’t allow me to make dreamers successful. That’s nightopian work.” 

“So why don’t you rebel like NiGHTS?” Claris suggested to Jackle. This might be first steps for more nightmaren to rebel. 

Jackle smiled again, “you were my first Dreamer; I made my mistake in being too invested in you and your life. Now I stay away from my emotional bounds and be as insane as I 

can. It’s more of a joy to scare kids when you don’t know them too well.” 

“Oh,” Claris looked down, “must be hard to be a nightmaren.” 

“Not at all,” Jackle spun around in circles, “Once you get used to it, it’s fun!” 

Claris laughed, “Guess it is, guess it is.” 

***

Claris was working at the counter at McDonalds. Claris was pretty good at listing the orders and making change. She still had the headset on her for the drive through, but she   
was getting more walk ins that night than drive ins. 

That was when Beat, Sonia and Madison walked in. 

“Oh my gosh,” Sonia cried as she ran over to the counter, “we finally found her!” Sonia leaned over the counter to give Claris a hug, “she looks so cute in the uniform.” 

Madison laughed, “don’t get too personable, managers hate it when friends go to restaurants and talk to the employees.” 

“Okay, you meanie,” Sonia frowned as she let Claris go; “I sure talk to people when I do my job.” 

“I think people want tattoo artists to talk to them. This isn’t the case with food servers,” Beat said, the stood in front of the counter and played customer, “I’ll have the number 1   
meal.” 

“Oh, I’ll have the six chicken Nuggets,” said Sonia. 

“I’ll just have a hamburger and fries,” Madison said. 

Claris typed down the items and Beat gave Claris some money. 

“Oh, right, we need to tell you something about our next gig,” Beat said, “it’s at a bar, and we know you’re a teenager. So I can pay for a fake ID and take it out of your portion, you just need to find a way to get it.” 

Claris’ pupils grew. She had to keep her feelings in, so she could keep professional. Is this the thing she was going to lose? That is, unless if she could find a way to get a fake ID.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris needs a fake ID to get into a bar for her next gig, and she just got laid off by McDonalds. Claris begins to worry about Jackle, so she tells NiGHTS about meeting with hir.

Once Again, It’s Jackle  
Chapter 5

 

Claris took off her brim hat, adjusted her wig, and grabbed her purse before leaving her shift. Miles, her manager, approached her, “Claris, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

Oh great, and not in the great way, hopefully this isn’t about Claris’ bandmates coming to the restaurant to talk to her. It might even be the case where Claris might not be in the band anymore due to needing a fake ID for the next gig. Claris went into the break room with the manager.

“We have been getting a lot of applicants lately, and most of them are not high schoolers like you. They’re adults who need a job. I knew it was a risk to hire a high schooler since you don’t really need the money. You’re really working for experience.” 

Claris caught the drift, “so in order to make room for people who need the job, you’re firing me?” 

“I’m not going to use such harsh words,” Mile adjusted his managerly tie, “just use the word, ‘laid off.’”

Claris frowned. Of course, there were people who needed Claris’ job more than she did, but Claris was just getting the hang of the job. Claris felt like this was a need to go to Elliot’s house.  
***

Elliot’s mom answered the door when Claris rang the doorbell. She was a chubby blonde woman. Elliot’s mom was an opera singer and was able to get Claris voice lessons which vastly improved Claris’ singing. Of course after saying, “oh, it’s Claris,” was, “I heard you got into rock and roll.” 

Of course, Claris’ mom was very invasive. She tried to get Claris out of the musical theatre genre and into opera, so rock and roll would be a huge step backwards in Mrs. Edward’s eyes. Elliot told Claris that there was a nightmaren modeled after the woman, which made sense, since Gillwing reminded Claris of her father. 

“Yeah, I decided to try something different. I really like it! My bandmates are older than me, but are very friendly.” 

“How much older?” Elliot’s mom gave Claris a look. 

“Well, Madison, the bass, goes to Double Bud Community College, and everyone else looks about the same age, so I guess not that much older.”   
Elliot came by with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s, “oh, awesome, you’re here. I got you a Cherry Garcia! It’s name after a rock star, like you.” 

Claris gave Elliot a hug, “you didn’t even know what happened and you still got me ice cream.” 

“What happened?” Elliot asked. 

Claris looked at Elliot’s mom, “let’s talk in your room.” 

***

“You were fired?” Elliot asked in surprise, “and you need a fake ID for your next gig?” 

“I knew I was going to lose something soon, but not two things.” Claris took a giant glob of ice cream and chewed it profusely. She was sitting on a bean bag cradling the pint   
with great care. 

“Why did you think that?” Elliot asked. 

Right, Claris was keeping her conversations with Jackle a secret, “Just a hunch.” 

“Well, I can help you with one of the things,” Elliot said as he lied down on his bed usuing gravity to ger his scoop of ice cream in his mouth, “Do you know Jordan?” 

“Is he one of your teammates at your varsity team?” Claris asked, “The one who always wears the Bull’s baseball cap backwards?” 

“Yeah, his brother, Gary, makes fake IDs and the IDs are very accurate. I don’t want to ask him, but you can ask him since he goes to the games.” 

“So I have to go to one of your games to ask for the fake ID?” Claris sighed. Claris liked basketball and all, she can watch it on TV with Elliot, but they’re so loud in actual games. 

“So want to play Space Channel 5?” Elliot asked. 

“Sure,” said Claris. They turned on the console and played. 

***

Claris went to Elliot’s basketball game. The Falcons were a pretty bad team except for a few players. Elliot was pretty average, but that was the best of the players. This was why 

Elliot was not getting a scholarship for his skills in basketball. Claris sat at a corner until she saw a tall man with baggy clothes and a mustache, “so you’re Claris Sinclair?” 

“And you’re Gary?” 

“Yeah,” Gary nodded his head, “let’s talk in the bathroom, for, you know.” 

Claris got up. She understood that this wasn’t legal so they had to meet somewhat privately. 

When they got to the bathroom area they talked, “so you have brown eyes, about 130 pounds, and what age would you like to be?” 

“What’s the drinking age?” 

Gary laughed, “I heard this was just for a gig. I’ll make you born in 1978. You look a bit mature, but not too mature to hit the mid 20s.” Gary took out a notebook and wrote   
down all of the information. “So that’ll be $50.” 

Claris looked at Gary, “can you make the ID before? My bandmate is supposed to pay for it.” 

Gary shook his head, “I got ripped off too many times. I need the money in advanced.” 

Next thing came by surprise. Beat came by, “oh Claris didn’t know you went to this High School.” 

Gary pointed to the bathroom, “We’re doing personal business.” 

“Oh, no, he’s my bandmate. I’m getting the ID for a gig with him.” 

“And is it true that you’re paying for it?” 

Beat nodded his head and took out his wallet, “How much?” 

“$50.” 

Beat took out $60, “do you have 10?” 

Gary took out his wallet and gave Beat two five dollar bills. “I’ll get the ID at the next game next week. When is the gig?” 

“Er… Saturday.” Beat scratched the back of his head, “a tad too early.” 

“I’ll give it to Jordan and he’ll give it to Elliot” 

Gary left. 

***

Claris actually had a good time talking to Beat. Beat had a nephew who was a freshman and got into the varsity team. Beat lives with his mother who is also looking after his   
nephew while his sister is teaching English in South Korea. Beat’s sister recently got a Master’s in teaching but was getting a shaky start in the states. Claris told Beat about her   
loss of job. 

“Well, you can find another one. I heard that Madison’s place is hiring.” 

Madison works at a coffee shop called Grinders. Claris had never been there, so she wouldn’t know what it was like. Claris knew how to make coffee. In the weekends when she slept in she would make her own since she wasn’t in sync with her parents. “Where is Grinders?” 

“It’s near my house,” said Beat, “and be sure to mention Madison on your application.” 

***

It bugged Claris from the time that she heard that Jackle hated scaring Claris and ze couldn’t get close to dreamer so ze wouldn’t feel remorse. So would it be better for Jackle to rebel? Jackle was the one who mentioned that Claris liked to sing so she joined a band. That is making Claris much happier in her life and less scared of her post-high school career. Yet what about returning the favor? Claris needs to find a way to have Jackle no longer work as a nightmaren. Can Jackle even do that as a second rank nightmaren? 

Claris decided to ask NiGHTS. 

Claris was by herself at Soft Museum. It had her recent picture of herself with wings that has different feathers of different colors. These colors were white, yellow, green, blue, and red; the color of Ideya. It is supposed to represent that she is strong and can do anything. There was a presence behind Claris. 

“I like it. Are the wings supposed to be your Ideya?” It was NiGHTS, ze leaned greatly at the picture. NiGHTS learned so deeply at the picture that ze bounced off the wall and to the other side. 

Claris saw NiGHTS ricochet toward her and she tried to grab NiGHTS to stop hir. Instead they merged together. 

NiGHTS laughed, “wow, haven’t done that in a while.” 

NiGHTS was free to go anywhere in Claris and Elliot’s dreams since Wizeman has no control over their fears, so there was really no need to merge unless if they really wanted to fly. Elliot was really good at flying and did it often. Claris wasn’t as skilled but got better with a little practice when she was fourteen. She flew forward, now was a good as time as any to say, “I’ve been seeing Jackle in my dreams.” 

Suddenly, Claris was pushed out of NiGHTS. NiGHTS’ pupils shrank and ze made a frown with hir teeth. NiGHTS breathed in and out, “Jackle?” 

“Yeah, Jackle told me ze wasn’t allowed to give me nightmares but wanted to form a friendship with me.” 

That was when NiGHTS’ pupils grew wider and hir mouth rounded, “Why would ze want to do that?” 

“Jackle was created to give me fear so I can give up my Ideya. I was Jackle’s first victim and has became very close to me. Jackle helped me through some hard times recently;   
encouraged me to join that band. I discovered that Jackle isn’t happy in Nightmare and I want to help hir.” 

“The thing about Jackle is that ze is a second level nightmaren, but I’ve always sense some first level aspects in hir. You’re a very powerful dreamer. If you get Jackle out of Nightmare, I can help hir from there.” 

Claris nodded her head, “I can still fly by myself, yes?” 

“Your heart is very strong, stronger than Elliot, heck, stronger than any dreamer I know. If you can get Jackle to rebel, you can show that you are really strong. Wizeman will only wish he can have your Ideya at that point. Wizeman will also see you as a great threat.” 

“But Wizeman can’t touch me, I’ve defeated him.” 

“True,” NiGHTS nodded hir head, “but Wizeman can easily get to Jackle. That is where you need to show your true potential.”

***

Claris went into Grinders which was a cozy place. The entrance had two cozy chairs with a table in between and a couch with a coffee table in front of it. Claris had on a suit, just like Madison and her red headed wig. When she saw Madison ze smiled, “Claris!” 

“Can I have an application?” Claris asked, “I got laid off at McDonalds.” 

“Let me ask my manager,” said Madison. It was strange, Madison has purple hair but ze isn’t wearing any kind of cover. Madison left for a while, then came back with a big man in kakis and a Green Day shirt. “So he said he can interview you right now.” 

“Um, sure, I don’t have my resume on me though.” 

“You have a resume?” the man asked, “you’re in better shape than Madison.” 

So they sat down at a table, “What was your previous experience?” 

“I taught at my church’s Sunday School.” 

“What religion and about what?” 

Claris cleared her through, “Twin Seeds East Presbyterian Church. The first year we read through the Chronicles of Narnia and talked about the allegorical contents. The next year   
we watched Simpsons episodes and talked about their meanings.” 

“Wow.” The man nodded his head, “you are in better shape than Madison. Ze doesn’t even have teaching experience and ze wants to be a teacher.” 

“I also worked at McDonalds,” Claris mentioned, “Which helped me learned how to be a good server. I wasn’t good at it at first, but I learned the ins and outs. People can be rude, but I just had to keep on being nice. It wasn’t my dream job, but I learned a lot there.” 

The man gazed out into the distance, “what is your dream job?” 

“I want to sing or draw. I’m part of a band called The Dreamers with Madison, but that will not produce income. I’m also good at drawing, but once again, I can’t get a job doing that.” 

“Well, you really have the job,” the man said, “I was only curious with the last question. Wear anything half decent, take that fake wig off, and you start on Monday at 12.” 

“I’m at school then,” Claris admitted. 

“Monday at 3:30 then,” the man nodded. 

Claris had a good feeling about this job. She was going to work with her new friend. Jackle did predict that something was going to be lost but then something else was going to be found. Jackle deserved a better life, and Claris will give it to hir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris tries to free Jackle from Nightmare, but sees Madison in her dream. Madison does something Claris didn't expect, and hopes that this wasn't the real Madison.

Once Again, it’s Jackle  
Chapter 6

Claris found herself in Soft Museum once again. Claris put her Ideya into the Ideya palace and teleported to Nightmare. That’s how she got there during her journey before, and it seemed to still work. 

When she got to Nightmare, she saw Madison. That was strange, was this the real Madison or an image of hir? Madison was looking at two doors, a door that says, “Gentlemen,” and a door that says, “Ladies.” Madison was covering her undersides as if she really needed to go to the bathroom. 

Jackle’s head grew from between the door, “so which is it? Which bathroom are you going to use? Get insulted by ladies for your appearance or be stared at by men for sitting down!” 

“I don’t freaking know!” Madison screamed. 

Claris suddenly knew that a human with both genders had a lot of crisis of identity. Just like a man being born into a woman’s body. Claris knew Jackle needed to stop tormenting her friend. Claris grabbed Madison’s hand and ran in between the door, right through Jackle’s invisible body. They saw a private looking bathroom, “oh, thank goodness,” Madison unzipped hir pants. 

Claris looked away as she went back out to the nightmare. Claris began to speak, “do you even know who this person is?” 

“Yeah, of course I do,” Jackle cried out, “ze has gender dysphoria and has a lot of trouble knowing which side ze is.” 

“Madison, as hir name is, is going to college to become an elementary school teacher. In order to pay for loans at community college, ze works at a coffee shop called Grinders where ze meets lots of nice people and jerks alike. Madison also plays bass at a band, the one I sing for.” 

“NO, CLARiS,” Jackle scream on the top of hir lungs, “Now I kind of like hir!” 

Claris started to sing nice and slowly, “The rain falls through me. Something that no one can see. I feel so cold. This is something no one knows.” Then Claris began to speak, “Madison wrote those words.” 

Jackle covered hir ears and started singing hirself, “La la la la la la la!”

Claris took out her hand, “and everyone else you give nightmares to is just as deep and interesting. You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. NiGHTS will help you.” 

Madison came out of the wall, “Claris are you alright?” Then Madison jolted back, “Claris, your back!” 

Angelic multicolored wings sprouted out of Claris’ back. They were blue, green, white, yellow, and red; the color of her Ideya. Claris looked somberly at Jackle, “NiGHTS will help you, just take my hand and I’ll take you to Nightopia.” 

Jackle closed hir eyes and screamed. It was a scream that really stung their ears. Claris reacted fast and grabbed Madison to fly fast upwards. They got to Nightopia. 

“Wow, I can’t believe that you’re some kind of dream angel!” Madison enthusiastically squealed, “I knew you were the one! It’s right there!” 

Claris blushed all of the sudden, “the one?” 

Madison blushed too, “um, never mind.” A green Ideya and a yellow Ideya floated around Madison. Ze wasn’t a prefect dreamer like Claris, but NiGHTS did mention that adult dreamers were pretty lucky to even have one Ideya. “Oh, what the hell, I’m dreaming!” Madison kissed Claris right on the lips. 

Of course Claris’ face turned a brighter red. Claris didn’t see any signs or symbols that Madison even liked Claris in that way. Did Madison even know Claris had a boyfriend? 

Madison probably didn’t know that she was the real Claris. Claris wasn’t bisexual… maybe. 

***

Claris drew on her sketchbook as she waited for new customers for her to serve. People just hung around and wrote screenplays at this café. Claris wondered if a screenplay about Nightopia and Nightmare might be interesting. It would probably do horribly due to being overshadowed by an earlier series made by the same director. 

Madison smelled the coffee, “Bleck,” ze dumped the coffee into the sink and grinded up some beans. It made a loud sound. 

“Can’t be as loud as Jackle’s scream,” Claris mumbled to herself. 

Madison looked over Claris’ shoulder to her picture, which is a rendition of Claris in her wings. This time, she is hugging Jackle. “Strange, I had a dream where I saw you with wings like that.” 

Claris stuttered a bit. She did not want Madison to remember that dream. This was going to be a whole bunch of awkward. 

“Yeah, it started out with a nightmare about choosing what bathroom to use. You know, since I’m both genders, happens often when dreaming. Then you appeared and took me to a hidden bathroom in the middle of the doors, like the Platform 9¾ in Harry Potter. I went, then I came back to see that you grew wings. This crazy creature screamed and you grabbed me and flew away. Strangest dream ever I’d say.” 

Claris adjusted her mouth, “that’s really interesting. I have a friend that said I was a strong dreamer, but not strong enough to see other people.”   
Madison raised an eyebrow, “see other people?” 

Claris quickly shut her sketchbook, “I mean, have other people see me in their dreams!” 

Madison gave Claris a look then slowly mouthed, “okay.” 

Sonia came into the shop with spiked hair, fuzzy jacket, jeans with one of them rolled up, and sunglasses on her eyes. “Oh my gosh, you have to see my new tattoo!” Sonia put her leg right onto the counter where there’s a guitar on her ankle. 

“Did you do that one yourself?” Madison asked. 

“Um, no, how am I supposed to reach my ankle?” Sonia quirked her face sideways, “I got Ferris to do that one.” 

“Oh, Ferris is good!” Madison recited, “not as good as you though.” 

“Well, he did it for free, but with a catch.” There was a long pause. 

“Yeah?” Madison broke the silence. 

“He wants me to take on an apprentice. He can’t find anyone who he wants to hire who already knows how to do tattoos, but he doesn’t want to teach someone. So I’m teaching someone.” 

Madison grabbed Claris’ sketchbook, flipped to the last page, and then showed it to Sonia, “look at the amazingness!” 

“That’s not yours,” said Sonia, “you can’t get the apprenticeship by stealing art.” 

“Noooooo,” Madison trailed the O’s of hir denial of Sonia’s comment, “It’s Claris’.” 

“Well I’ll be, I didn’t know Claris did visual art. I thought she was just a singer.” Sonia faced Claris, “can I look at more of your sketches?”   
Claris nodded. 

Sonia looked through the sketchbook, “How long have you been drawing?” 

Claris blushed again, these people are really flattering her, “since I knew how to pick up a crayon. My dad taught me anatomy and dynamics and things improved from there.” 

Then Claris realized what this meant, “But I don’t think I can draw on someone’s skin.” 

“Oh, you’ll practice, clean, and observe! That’s what moleskin notebooks are for! I know you’re bad at school, but all you need is a certificate for sanitation. Most of the learning is experiential.” 

Claris thought about it. If she practiced, she will probably not mess up someone’s skin for life. This might come to her having tattoos herself, but that isn’t really a bad thing. 

Claris thought about those wings in her dreams. Maybe someday, she’ll afford a tattoo of those wings on her back. “I’ll do it.” Claris smiled. 

Suddenly, Elliot came into the shop with Jordan. “Hey!” Elliot cried out, “Can I have…” Elliot looked at the menu, “A caramel latte?” 

“What size?” Claris asked. 

“Large,” Elliot said, “we went through two other cafes to find you, I want to make it worth it.” 

Claris poured some milk and foamed it, “So glad you can see me.” 

“Yeah, wanted to at McDonalds, but you wouldn’t let me.” 

Claris laughed. She looked at Madison who looked at Elliot, “so you’re Claris’ friend?” 

“Boyfriend actually!” Elliot said proudly. 

Claris gave Elliot his drink then asked Jordan, “Can I get you anything?” 

“Yeah, can I have a green tea?” 

Claris poured the hot water then put in the tea bag, “take a little time to steep, don’t wait too long or it’ll get too bitter.” 

“Also,” Elliot said, “I’m going to Twin Seeds University.” 

This made Claris smile. She was going to see Elliot all she wants. The relationship was not going to be long distance. Yet she looked at Madison who had a big frown on hir face. 

Claris wasn’t even bisexual and she felt really bad. Sonia admits that Madison was attractive enough to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. It must be hard to have two genders and find a sweetheart.   
This was a disaster. 

Jordan took the tea and went over to the sweetening station for some honey. Elliot sipped his latte, “yeah, ends up that there’s an intramural team for basketball, so I can still play at college. Of course I still need to figure out my major.” 

Claris nodded her head, “I bet you’ll figure it out. I bet its art.” 

“Oh, you know I’m a bad artist.” 

Sonia looked right at Elliot, “I take that as a challenge.” 

Elliot almost dropped his drink, “Who are you?” 

“Lead guitar for your girlfriend’s band,” Sonia showed Elliot her sketchbook, “draw! People always say they’re bad, but they’re really not. I have a Bachelor in Illustration, so I know good art from bad art.” 

Elliot shrugged then drew what he knew as Puffy. A pink opera singing ball. “It’s a representation of my Mom,” Elliot explained. 

Sonia laughed, “She’s a fancy ball?” 

Elliot looked down. 

“You’re not as good as your girlfriend, but take a few art classes at TSU and you can get better. You’d get a good grade at TSU for sure.” 

This was weird, having Claris’ band mates interact with her boyfriend. Madison looked over at Elliot with a smile, “He’s good for you.” 

Of course, Madison meant that in admiration. Claris suddenly thought that maybe she could date Madison… if she broke up with Elliot. Yet Elliot sacrificed College of Wooster to stay in Twin Seeds. Then there is Jackle in which Claris felt still needed that push to rebel. Claris will try again for sure. There is strength in her heart, and Claris will show Jackle that strength.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackle admits willingness of leave Nightmare after everything that happened in the last chapter. Madison and Claris go out for a drink to discuss everything.

Once Again, It’s Jackle

Chapter 7

 

A lot has happened the last few months.  For one thing: Claris graduated from high school.  Claris also got a job and an apprenticeship.  Claris is saving up money to get an apartment in order to live on her own, but she isn't exactly there yet.  
  
In all of Claris' efforts, she hasn't seen Jackle ever since she tried to break hir free from nightmare.  Claris wondered if Wizeman has prevented Jackle from seeing Claris.  Either way, this all made Claris sad.  
  
Claris was making coffee for the after work rush when Madison broke the question, "would you like to go out for a drink?"  
  
"You mean like get coffee after work or a drink drink?" Claris pressed the button to make the hot water to go through the coffee grounds.  
  
"We both have fake IDs to get to our gigs; I thought that a few beers won't hurt."  
  
Claris made a bit of a sweat.  It's one thing to just go to the bars to make music; it's another to actually drink alcohol.  Claris can tell that Madison never drank in a bar either.  "I guess so."  
  
Madison smiled, "Awesome! We're going to have such a good time!"  
  
***  
  
Claris looked at Sonia draw a flower on a woman's bottom back.  It was a difficult looking process, but Claris has been practicing the machines with moleskin.  Claris did enjoy talking to the clients.  
  
"Yeah, I'm aware work is always hard.  It must be harder doing customer service since no matter what, people will be unhappy."  
  
"Tell me about it," the client smiled, "but I'm happy to always be able to fix the problems."  
  
"Finished," Sonia made the last mark, "want to see in the mirror?"  
  
The client got up to see the flower on her bottom back, "wow that looks very good."  The woman took out her wallet and gave Sonia some cash, "here's your tip."  
  
"Thank you," Sonia put the money in her pocket, "and I hope you'll come again!"  
  
After the woman left Sonia complimented, "you're so good with the first timers."  
  
Claris shrugged, "I like to make them less nervous."  
  
"Which is good for this job," Sonia said, "I used to be awful with the talking part."  
  
Claris grabbed her moleskin notebook and started to draw with an ink pen her next piece.  "So I'm going to grab a drink with Madison later on.  Do you want to come?"  
  
Sonia shrugged as she counted her tips for the day, "Are you sure that Madison wants me to come along?"  
  
"Well, you two are friends aren't you?" Claris asked, "You two talk like a couple of geese."  
  
"Madison probably wants to just spend time with you," Sonia explained, "I know you have Elliot, and he's really cool, but give her a chance."  
  
***  
  
"Okay you got Claris' view?" Jackle asked NiGHTS.  Claris saw a colorful void around her as she saw Jackle and NiGHTS talking.  Claris couldn't feel her body, which was strange, she might be looking into a conversation with NiGHTS and Jackle.  
  
"Yeah," said NiGHTS, "this is probably the closest way for Claris to know about this without actually seeing her."  
  
"Well, she can very well see me.  Wizeman only said that I can't see Claris."  
  
"You are a smart cookie," said NiGHTS.  
  
"So, I don't want to be in Nightmare anymore.  I am getting closer and closer to the dreamers and starting to like them.  It's becoming a habit. Claris told me about that one person now I want to know everyone else I traumatize."  
  
"You might be better fit for Nightopia.  You aren't a Nightopian, but I'm not one either." NiGHTS pointed to the sky, "Claris can help you.  She's one of the most powerful dreamer.  She has all five Ideya and she's immune to Wizeman.  She can rescue you."  
  
"Isn't her boyfriend a Perfect Dreamer as well?"  
  
"Yeah, but Elliot doesn't know you.  He will probably have his own challenges in the future."  
  
"I'll do it," Claris cried out.  Yet it seems like no one could hear her.  Everything faded to Mystic Forrest.  NiGHTS was in front of her. “So I guess we will battle tomorrow night?”

NiGHTS nodded hir head, “yeah.  I will help this time as well.  You can fly on your own, but you may need me.  Wizeman knows about your intentions, all will attack Jackle or I. You cannot be touched.

“Then why are you helping me?” Claris asked.

“I knows how to get to Wizeman,” NiGHTS winked, “and I would like to work with you again.”  
  
***  
Claris went into the bar and saw that Madison is already holding a pint, "Hi, Claris!"  
  
Claris was nervous to ask for a beer.  She looked at the list to see what's on tap and ordered whatever seemed good, "can I have a Sam Adams?"  
  
"Sure," said the bartender.  He filled up the glass and gave it to Claris.  Claris took a sip and it had a crisp flavor. It’s Kind of like liquid bread.  It was odd that the bartender didn’t ask for ID.   
  
"So, how is your summer class going?" Claris asked.  
  
"Good, I really like drawing.  I'm not as good as you but I'm getting the hang of it."  
  
Claris nodded her head, "yeah, I wish I could make it to college so I can take those classes."  
  
"Hey, Claris?" Madison asked, "Would you think about dating."  
  
Claris blushed.  
  
"I know you have a boyfriend, and you should ask him first, but I really like you."  
  
"I know."  
  
Madison's face turned red, "you know?"  
  
"I saw your dream."  
  
Madison turned even redder, "How in Vishnu's name do you see my dreams?"  
  
"Most people can't, but I can.  When you kissed me in that dream, you were kissing the actual me."  
  
Madison immediately chugged hir beer and slammed it onto the table, "gosh.  That's extreme."  
  
"And I do want to date you.  But Elliot decided to go to TSU just so he would stay near me.  If he finds some other girl, then we can consider dating.  Yet let's just wait and see about us."  
  
Madison spun hir finger around the rim of the beer glass, "sounds like a plan.  I somehow knew that you were pan."  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Pansexual, it’s the attraction to all genders."  
  
That was how Claris came out to herself as Pansexual.  Claris had to save Jackle and deal with her new found sexuality.  Claris hoped that she can help Jackle with everything that is going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claris saves Jackle from Nightmare, and faces Wizeman once again; this time as an adult.

Once Again, It’s Jackle

Chapter 8

NiGHTS was on Claris’ side as they teleported to Nightmare through Soft Museum.  Claris saw Jackle for the first time in months.  The feeling was overbearing, she had to do it.  She gave Jackle a hug.

Jackle just looked at Claris then smiled in that similar insane way, “oh, Dreamer contact.”

 “I just haven’t seen you in a while,” Claris said.

“Kind of weird since no one can see hir body,” NiGHTS oserved.

“I don’t have one,” Jackle stuck out hir tongue, “She’s hugging the nothingness that I am.”

Claris suddenly sprout out her wings again, “you’re not ‘nothing,’” Claris whispered. She carried Jackle upwards and towards the void of Nightmare.

NiGHTS flew alongside Claris just to keep an eye out for enemies.

Yep, there was Wizeman.

Wizeman was much huger than Claris remembered.  He had six giant hands with eyes on them and a blue cloak.  Claris saw what a head was, but it didn’t seem as intimidating as the eyes. 

“Ah, the Prefect Dreamer that seemed to slip away.  Now taking away one of my nightmaren?”

“Jackle doesn’t want to work for—

“Serve,” NiGHTS whispered, “this isn’t a paid position.”

“Serve you anymore.” Claris adjusted her words, “Jackle want to know the children ze gives these dream to.”

“Jackle can very well know these children while giving them fear in their hearts.”

“But Jackle ends up liking them.  Ze ended up liking me! Ze ended up liking Madison!”

“Madsion….” Wizeman stated, “Quite a rebel like NiGHTS.”

“Don’t change the subject!” Claris cried out, “Jackle wants to help kids, not take away their Ideya.  Jackle has dreams!”

“What about your dreams?” Wizeman asked, “they’re sure not accomplished.”

That was when Claris remembered: She wanted to be a star on Broadway.  She was a star on Twin Seed’s stage, and a star all through high school.  Claris was so close to becoming a star, but she couldn’t get into college.  Claris shook her head, “It doesn’t matter!”

“Oh but it does, what you are doing isn’t your dream.  You were able to defeat me, but you still didn’t accomplished what you wanted in your short life.  It seems like the rebels are useless after all. ”

NiGHTS gasped a deep and quick way, “Wait just a second, I help these kids overcome their fears, the fears that you give to them.”

“And you fail most of the time.  My force is strong.  Reala has done very well without you.”

Claris made a scream. 

Everyone looked at Claris.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up! NiGHTS is trying hir hardest! This is a war, not just a battle.  And I may not have accomplished my dreams, but I am happy!  I have Madison, Sonia, and Beat as bandmates and coworkers.  I don’t need to be a star, I need to be happy!  I am singing on a stage, even if it is at a bar.  I am drawing my pictures, even if it’s on someone’s skin.  I am doing what I’m good at and that is what makes me happy.  You are just worried that NiGHTS might get stronger with Jackle around.  Good for hir, you will have more of a challenge.”

Wizeman made a spear of ice then threw it at Claris.  It went through past both Jackle and Claris unharmed.  “Right, I cannot harm you for you’ve defeated in your younger years. And Jackle’s whole… lack of body.”

Claris flew upwards even more until she saw a light.  She heard Wizeman cry out, “And don’t do this with anymore of my nightmaren.”

NiGHTS stuck out hir tongue and spoke with some sass, “Oh, sure we won’t.”

***

The three were back to Nightopia.  A woman with pink hair and a long pink and blue dress appeared in a glowing light, “For once, a dreamer has helped a Nightmaren.” She looked at NiGHTS, “As a Nightmaren helped dreamers.”

“It probably won’t happen again,” NiGHTS said, “Jackle felt a connection with Claris.  She was so strong of a dreamer that ze was build especially for her.”

“I do not have as many doubts as you.” The woman brushed Claris’ bang back and looked at her, “what a pretty child.  Then the woman looked at NiGHTS, “There is another that you saved?”

“Yeah, Elliot.  He is also really strong, but I remember Reala being prominent with him due to his own strength.  I don’t think Reala can be swayed.”

Claris dropped Jackle and Jackle flew up to the woman, “You’re the leader of Nightopia, Illunima?”

“Yes, I am the leader of the Nightopians and of Dreams.  I don’t have as much control over my environment as Wizeman.  That is because Nightopia is powered by Dreamers.”

“The Nightopians are the little baby things that run around the place?” Jackle looked around at Claris’ fine Nightopia breeding, “how do they affect dreams?”

“Oh it works in ranks like Nightmaren.  You will work with the Second Rank Nightopians by inspiring the kids to accomplish their dreams.”

“Wait,” said Claris, “Then why didn’t NiGHTS work with the First Rank Nightopians?”

“Ze is,” Illumina explained, “my First Ranks do all different sorts of things.  They inform kids or they direct the second and third ranks to the different Nightopias.  NiGHTS here defends Nightopia from Nightmaren.  I just wish Wizeman wasn’t so strong so NiGHTS could be more adequate.”

NiGHTS crossed hir arms, “I’m trying; I’m trying.”

“Jackle will do some defense, ze will create the dreams that will overcome the Nightmares.  This will help with NiGHTS’ ability to defend Nightopia.”

“Great!” Claris smiled, “Then I have done well!”

***

It was orientation week at Twin Seeds University.  Claris wanted to give Elliot a surprise visit after she got out of work.  She went to the freshmen dorm but couldn’t get in without a card key.   Claris called up Elliot with her cell phone, “Hey, can you let me into the dorm?”

“You’re here?” Elliot asked, “Awesome!  I’d like you to meet a friend!”

Elliot and a blonde boy in a Nets jersey showed up at the door.  Elliot signaled Claris inside.

Claris walked inside and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek, “Welcome to the world of college.”

“I just have to start classes to feel the full pressure.  I’m taking some math to see about architecture.”

“Gosh, at least you have direction,” the boy next to Elliot said, “You and your girlfriend is so lucky.”

“Why am I lucky?” Claris asked.

“You have Elliot as a boyfriend.  He’s a pretty amazing guy,” the boy blushed, “my name is Tony by the way.”

“My name is Claris,” Claris took out her hand for a shake, “are you Elliot’s roommate?”

“Heck no,” Elliot cried out, “my roommate is a drunken jerk.”

“He’ll probably get used to the beer,” Claris giggled, “Just one at a time.”

Claris heard a knock on the glass door, it was Madison.  Claris opened the door, “did you follow me here?”

“No, I’m seeing a friend who just transferred from Double Bud.” Ze looked over at Elliot, “Damn, you are lucky to have a guy like him.”

“As Elliot is lucky to have a girl like her,” Tony continued.

Both Madison and Tony looked at each other.  Madison had a smirk, “you’ll have a lot of learning about yourself through college.  I know I have.”

And Claris was lucky.  She was lucky to have NiGHTS to protect her Nightopia.  She was lucky to have two jobs that she likes.  She’s lucky to have The Dreamers so she can sing her heart out.  Especially, Claris is lucky to have Elliot. Claris has all the best luck that she can get!       


End file.
